Breaking Perfection
by luckygirl88
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka lves in time during which society told you to act a certain way, but that all changes when she is forced to be apart of the knights of the hosting table. Will love occure or will some fate destroy her. TamaXHaru For Ouran’s contest


_**Chapter One "A Tale as Old as Time"**_

**Author: This will be my first experimental fan fiction for a contest. Who knows how well this will go, but if it go wells maybe I'll continue it with my other million fanfics fan wants me to update. This fanfic will focus on Haruhi and a sort of fantasy vibe will come up with a love interest, like all my stories have. So please read and enjoy my newest work.**

_**POV: HaruhiFujioka**_

_Introduction: For long ago lived a girl who was looked upon the world as a poor girl. She worked hard, scrubbed the floors and was never educated. She wanted to live, a wealthy life, but her father only making a few dollars could not give her that life. During this time, society told women to stay at home, cook and clean and do nothing more. Only high society females could be educated and not do any house work and satisfy their husbands as pleasured. For this particular female thought that this society life style was wrong. Women should not have to live in such manner as this, but she was a popper and was told to remain quite and say nothing else. _

_This town she lived in was called Hill Shire. The town was paved with fine craftsmanship, carriages were on the streets constantly pulling people and even the wealthy went to high end stores just to show off their wealth. For our heroine did not live this life style and was made fun of constantly. She had a chocolate brown hair that went down to her back, not past her bosom and had bangs that hung over here eyes. Her eyes, now mentioning that detail was more of a honey brown, beautiful as they were, gorgeous more like it. Her face was a light completion, not overly dark, but not as pale either. She was also had a flat chest for her gender. You could see some ridges of her breast, but was often hard to spot in her baggy wear. For you are curious of this maiden's name correct? Her name goes by Haruhi Fujioka, just one of the many commoner's in her society. _

_Our story will now unfold with our character starting off her day. Rumors lately have been spreading around of a mythical creature lurking near the area. She sits there, doing the laundry for when she hears upon these rumors. At first she does not listen, but as the details keep going, they start to bring her into interest._

"Have you heard the news Lady Rukia? Something has been spotted near our village. It can't be true,"

Lady Kanako turned to her humble friend Lady Rukia and motioned her to listen.

"Yes, I have heard of the news I heard it's awful. Some way it to be a beast with horns of even a beast with the ability to breathe fire, just like the fortune teller predicted,"

"I know dear. It is horrible news. I heard one brave prince will be going after him and chasing him down. Isn't that wonderful!!!???" Lady Kanako's eyes widened and gleamed with excitement. Even her heart pounded for the brave hero.

"You really think that'll happen. Hmm, sounds like a waste of time if you ask me,"

The two girls suddenly turned to the newest person speaking. She was a poor girl, dressed in rags. Even the sweat and dirt marks showed it.

"Miss Fujioka!!! Don't say such things!!! I know we'll be protected!! I just know it!!!!" Lady Rukia started pouring little rain drops on her face. Lady Kanako motioned to her and took out a tissue and began to whip the tears away.

"You know, just because I said something doesn't mean it's something to cry over. Who knows, maybe he'll protect us. I'm betting he'll do his best and end up dying for our village. Besides, we will honor him proudly like all the other knights who went to protect us. I bet, some idiot will save us, some one so stupid he doesn't realize it yet,"

"You think???" Lady Rukia replied as her fallen tears stopped.

"Yep, I'm quite sure of it,"

For Haruhi may have been right. For just on the other side of time was a knight or knight in training let's say ready to take his place as king. However; he was still a prince and could take role as king till his father either passed away or till his father thought fully of him for the crown. For even those about to assume the crown, one was ready to snatch it from him, but we're getting too ahead of our story.

For our young prince was about the age of sixteen or seventeen. He was known around Hill Shire for his brilliant charm and outstanding beauty. No girl couldn't deny his beauty and would faint just looking at his. He was known for his golden hair, blue violet eyes and his rather outstanding appearance in general. His name, for you should remember till this day on is Tamaki Suoh, the next in line as king.

Now for this prince was different from all the others. He wanted to establish a table of handsome men who were also strong and mighty. The first knights of the round table, for the super rich and beautiful. However; they weren't always going to go into battle, unless instructed to. So they mainly showed off their looks and money. The rich high society girls would often pay them a visit, begging them to take them as future wives, but each denied the request. The prince quotes,

"Our beauty is only to be shared by multiple people. We will not love some one and marry them simply because they want us to. No, we should also be happy and choose whom we want to reside with,"

Often the ladies would cry after this, but he constantly would offer them something in return. A kiss and off they would go back home to think of the princes at the round table. Each guest loved them and founded over them, but the high and noble prince Tamaki thought there should be a change, something new to offer his guests. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt it was important.

On the eighteenth of October, Prince Tamaki offered a contest to find the right attractive male into his round table. This contest would find the right man he was looking for, something with a new creative edge and something he can work with and make into his own master piece. However, a certain little popper girl would stumble into this cruel fate…by mistake.

Our young heroine Haruhi was strolling down the market street when she noticed the sign posted on a window. All sorts of people gathered around this window, even she. She pushed through the crowds of men, women and children to she finally came close to the sign in plain site. This sign stated something like this:

"_Dear Lords, nobles, peasants and other high or low village folk,_

_I your Prince Tamaki have decided to host a contest to find the worthiest of men to my round table. I'm only looking for one person to assume this role and you must be a man with excellent looks and high social status. Those will low social status may not compete in this event. If you're think you fit my qualifications, please come down to Souh Castle at the Round Table and you will be given three tests. One, just walking in and seeing how you look, two, do you have any skills in charming high social ladies and three, you will be put to the test in front of our three mysterious ladies. If you pull off all three and we like you as a whole, then you will be expected into our round table. Thank you to all my subjects who read this flyer and please join if you fulfill these requirements,"_

"Aww man, why do they ever post down this street when no one can even afford to go," complained one stocky man as he cared a dead boar on his back.

"I agree. It's pointless. We aren't worthy around here," complained another man with a higher voice.

Every one left the area and Haruhi just stood at the flyer. She pondered, but didn't of even going down there. She walked away from it and continued her day as she would normally do.

"_I give up with these damn filthy rich people. No wonder why we live horrible lives. Things like these put us to shame and we don't even get a fair chance," _She said as Haruhi thought in silence.

She continued to walk, when she didn't watch her step. A pot hole was in the middle of the road. She walked on and ended up tripping over it. Her face landed head first into the ground, her hair off to the side. As fate would have it, a carriage accidentally ran over her pretty hair, tearing most of it to shreds. She got up as she looked at the long strands of hair on the ground, covered in damped mud and cold water.

"Great, now I lost all of my hair. How will I explain this to my father now!?" Haruhi complained, grabbing the strands of hair and placing it into her basket.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there," A man said, as he came over and looked at the muddy Haruhi.

"It's alright; it's my fault for being clumsy sir,"

"Hey, let me give you some spare change of clothes to make up for it. I'll let you change in the back of the wagon. They might be a little tight on you. They were my son's when he was younger,"

"Thanks sir. I'd appreciate that," Haruhi said, smiling up into the man.

Haruhi followed the man to the back of the wagon as he showed her the spare clothes to change into. It was a brown tunic, a cream more like it with draw strings coming down. There were brown pants, a darker color close to maroon and boots for her to wear that matched the boots. He also lent her a bag to place her things in as shed got out of the carriage to thank the man.

"You all set there?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you,"

"You know something, I'm about to head to the Souh Castle. Would you like to come with me? I just need to drop off a few things,"

"Souh castle? Hmm, sure. I heard a contest will be held there. I sure want to see it,"

"Well it's on the way there. Come on, hope on in and I'll give you a lift,"

Haruhi hopped into the man's carriage and headed out to Souh Castle. This was first time going into the rich streets of Hill Shire and she's sure love it. She saw the high fashionable ladies wear tight dresses with satin and vibrant colors. Each had a hat and some fancy dress shoes. How she despised these people and there high end looks, making her kind feel like, well, unwanted pack rats.

Shortly after, they reached the castle and were let in by the guards. Haruhi stepped out and thanked the man for his generosity. She gazed at the castle and its beauty. It gleamed a sort of the glow and the mote around it had something special about it. How she wanted this life style, to be in this life.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" Haruhi wasn't paying attention at the time when a guard patted her shoulder.

"Uh...what? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking at the castle. I was wondering if you could point me the direction to the contest."

The guard thought for a brief second and then remembered to where it was located.

"It's to the left and past the garden of first spring. You can't miss it. You'll see a huge line probably,"

Haruhi looked at the direction as the man pointed the way. She nodded and bowed in respect. He looked at her funny and smiled cheerfully. She walked the direction for a while, but saw no line, not even a single person was there.

"Could this be…the place?" she thought out load.

"I'm betting you're looking for the contest right?" Suddenly a dark figured loomed over her as all she saw was a glare it a strange new object he had on. Must be something not invited yet or not spoken to the common people like her.

"Uhhh….yeah. I'm looking for it," she said both nervous and scared.

"Hmm, well if you'd follow me I'll show you the place,"

Haruhi nodded and followed the strange figure into a room where the flowers spread around them. Five men stood around this rounded long table, not including the man next to her and the stuck out there hand in a warm and graceful welcoming.

"Prince Tamaki, you have a new participant," He dark figured said, standing net to prince.

"Why, isn't this a rare site," He said, charming in his voice.

"WHAT!!!???"

"Calm down good sir. I'm only joking,"

Oh," Haruhi said, till shacking off the last comment.

"So, you think you can walk in here and be accepted like that? You must have some nerves,"

"Walk in? Accepted? You think I'm trying out?"

"Why else would you come here?"

Haruhi thought for a moment and she looked at her future king…rather confused.

"_Is this guy…an idiot?" _She thought.

"I'm still waiting," Tamaki said, gazing into her eyes, right next to her in fact, she panicked.

"Oh...sorry. Well, I came to watch the contest, but seems like no one else is here,"

"Expect you…" Tamaki leaned in closer and gave Haruhi a good clean look. He snapped his fingers and two guys, who looked exactly the same came rushing over.

"Yes boss!!!" They said together.

"Take this man to pallor and give him the full treatment. For he…is our newest round table knight,"

"WHAT!!!!??? Round table…knight!!!!"

"Yes, from here on out, you my good sir who I have no idea what your name is will be a knight. Please, what is your name?"

Haruhi looked around. If she said anything about her gender, then she has no idea what will happen and if she states her social status, things might get worse. She thought and took in a deep breathe and then sighed.

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi. I'm a peasant sir. An un-educated peasant,"

"A peasant?" Tamaki said confused and titled his head.

"Yay!!! Can we kill him boss!!!???" the two…twins exclaimed.

"No, I'll keep him and he'll stay in my home. For I like his attitude!!! Welcome Haruhi Fujioka or should I say…Lord Fujioka,"

He bent down on one knee and took out his sword and did the proper high status. He then got up and smiled at her. In that spilt second, she was shocked, confused and nervous and then passed out.

"Haruhi??? Haruhi???? I think he took that too well," Tamaki stated.

"You think?" The twins said.

The scene faded and our heroine will discover how far she can go in this new and unique life style. Welcome to the Knights of the Host Club.

_**Chapter Two "Lords and Ladies"**_

_Introduction: For our dear sweet Haruhi was dealing with cutter chaos. For those brief seconds in her life swarmed around her and now, her life would utterly change. She would become a high society man living in a wealthy home, dinning on whatever her heart fancied. How will she take this new change? Let's find out shall we._

_**POV: Haruhi**_

"_Dear father,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but my day changed rapidly. One minute I was walking down the streets to pick up food for tonight's dinner and then suddenly I was instructed by our soon to be king to live with him and be his knight. This all start as an accident father. I'll explain briefly since I don't have much time. As I walked down the streets, I fell into a gaping hole which covered me in mud. Then a man ran over my hair and I as lifted my head up, all my soft and pretty hair turned into clomps of strands. I was left with a missed up hair, not even neatly brushed. The man was nice and lent me a change of clothes which were his son's. He offered me a ride to he Suoh Castle in which I heard a contest was to be held. I went along to see this contest, but when I arrived I was mistaken for a gentleman and now the prince instructed me to stay with him as his knight of hosting. I am unsure what the term "hosting" means, but from his speak it sounded like bad news. I hope you understand this for I am not the one who choose this decision. I'll write to you in secrete for a while and let you know how I am doing._

_Yours truly,_

_Haruhi Fujioka, your daughter"_

I closed my father's letter and stamped it neatly and sent it off to him. I was waiting in the parlor room for the barber to come in, whatever those might be. They demanded that my mess of a head be fixed, neatly done and ready for proper appearance. I shook my head, but I understood their judgment. My hair could have used some fixings, but not enough for a complete change. I looked down at the quill and pen in my hand and twirled the pen around. I waited patiently, for I just wanted my nightmare done and over with.

Soon the prince and his high noble knights stepped into the room and looked at me. The smallest one cared a small ragged toy close to his heart. He seemed found of it and must mean a great deal to him. The tallest one stood off to the side and gazed at me. I was a little scared of him, but he half smiled some and that seemed to fade on me. The shadow figure remained quite and only stared at our prince, rather un-assumed. The two orange haired boys kept looking into each other, making little comments and laughing. These two seemed strange and acted more like the Romanians did or so I've been told. These two must not believe in the society and what it tells them. Then again, what I was doing was just as equal if not worse. Society told me to live poor and said not be here.

"Well Haruhi, the barber should arrive shortly, but before he does, I thought I should introduce you to your new companions," Prince Tamaki said as he stepped aside for me to see.

"Umm…hi there?" I said rather confused.

"I'd like you to meet my best friend. He is in charge of the club during my absence. His name is Lord Kyouya Ohtori. He runs the west side of Hill Shire,"

"It's to meet you Haruhi. I have a feeling we'll get to know each other quite well," He said, smiling in a cynical way.

"Umm...thank you,"

"Now moving right along are our twins. They are special and are the only two who look alike around here. This is Lord Hikaru and Lord Kaoru Hitachiin. Both control the south side of Hill Shire,"

"Well now…" One said, moving up closer to me and touching my face.

"You seem pretty," The other replied, mocking his brother.

"Umm…thank you. That's nice to know…"

"Some one like you shouldn't speak. You have a nice face and speaking makes you ruin the mood,"

I gave a confused look and motioned at the small and tall one. Trying to move right along.

"Ahh, yes these two gentle," Tamaki said, standing beside them.

"Hi Haru-kun!!! Nice to meet you!!!" The smallest boy gladly said jumping up and down in his fancy tunic.

"You see Haruhi; this isn't a boy, for he is a gentle man of about seventeen. His name is Lord Mitsukuni Morinozuka, but we call him Hunny for short, since that's that his guest refer him as,"

"He's seventeen?"

"Yes!!!" Prince Tamaki announced proudly.

"So who's the tall one?" I said pointing to the one who seemed to be off in his own world.

"Why that man is Takashi Morinozuka, the cousin of Mitsukuni Morinozuka, but people call him Lord Mori. He is very…quite, strong and strange,"

"So I've noticed," I turned away from them as suddenly the barber stepped into the room. He had a nice and brush with him and bowed in respect to the lord's and prince.

"Sorry I'm late sir. I was gathering all the materials needed for our new guest. How may I assistant you today?"

"This man needs something different, but also simple. Something plain that will bring out his appearance, a boyish style than the mess he has,"

"I see good sir. I think I have something for you. If you wouldn't mind leaving he room then. I'll start on him shortly,"

Prince Tamaki nodded and opened the heavy doors. Each one left and he stared at me. I nodded with an "ok" sign and he nodded back and winked at me. Almost a flirtatious gesture. Was he…that way too?

The barber starting to trim my hair as the strands fell like one. Each fell in a rhythm that I soon picked up and listened to in my head. He removed multiple bits and constantly looked at me in different angles. He must be a form of artist, one who specializes in gifts of hair. After some time, like an hour, the process was finished and he called in the high lords and prince. Each followed in one by one and examining me, but it was the prince who took in the most interest in me.

"My god, he's prefect," He said, as he fell onto the stone floor in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it sir. I did my best," the barber said and bowed in respect.

"I'll pay you in full my good sir. Please follow Lord Ohtori and he'll pay you,"

The barber let the room and I stood there confused. Each looked at me like I was a idol, a statue of pure excellence, a goddess in their eyes. I only turned to a reflected mirror and even my beauty showed perfect in it. I looked absolutely wonderful and couldn't wish for it to be any other way.

"Now Haruhi, we have some clothes for you in your room costumed tailored to your size. Please go change for us and come down stairs. Dinner will be ready for you shortly," Prince Tamaki said and motioned for me to stand.

I stood up and walked over to him and bowed in respect. He laughed at me and pointed me the way to my room. I went up about two fleets for stairs and found my room. It was decorated in maroon and gold. The walls were wall papered in maroon with a golden tailed along the wall. The ceiling was lined with gold trimming and the floor even matched the walls. It was a room fit for a high standard and the bed was even well fit. It was a canopy bed, red cherry wood and curtains on the side of the bed. The bed set was wonderful as well, a soft bed set that even matched. It was hand stitched and imported here to Hill Shire. I would enjoy this life style, but for how long?

I walked around the room and located the wardrobe where clothes from finest materials laid. How I loved my century. However, I heard the plague was spreading and those back home in Europe where dying one by one. We of Hill Shire did our best to not catch it, but the poor like me would be the first, since food is running harsh and the taxes keep getting worse.

I grabbed something to wear, very simple and nice and wore it. It was a satin tunic of reds and gold, like my room and brown boots. I laced my tunic properly and tied my boots and headed out for dinner where a big feast would await my presence.

_Now moving away from our dear Haruhi a fate will grow in size. As I said earlier, one is about to assume the crown and one is about to take it. You're curious to whom would do such deeds, but isn't obvious yet? The figure that hides in the shadows and stares idly at the prince will be the one to take the crown from him. As the fate increases, one mysterious shadow lingers into the darkest area of Hill Shire, one to be…cursed. This person who lives in this area is known by one name and that name must not be forgotten. He is said to have cats run rampaged in the streets and bring him whatever they find. Any one who touches the cats will be cursed. This person is also said to be the worst of the worst. For who is he? He goes by Lord Nekozawa of the arts. He has the ability to rain torment on your soul and has been know to cause mischief on your heart. He is the one to see for any problem. However; some little light, a little side of him wants to stop this mischief. For her name is Kirimi, the little light faerie that lives beside him. He hates her, but also wants the best for her. He sent her into the forest to live and not intrude on his behalf. She understands and sits, reading Shojo Manga and any fantasy story that thrills her. There will be on occasions where she will help traveling visitors, but only when she feels up to it. _

_On this night, the shadow king lurks in the forest to visit the dark arts master. He plans on doing something, something to destroy this village of his, but what? Hmm, you'll find out soon enough. Now back to Haruhi for the moment…_

I sat around the table, dinning on chicken, bread, fruits, and vegetables of all sorts. Each one felt so good in my mouth, but the one that got my attention the most…was this particular fish. It was fresh tasting, nice clean palate taste and melted down my dry and hungry mouth. For the people around the table called it "tuna" which I enjoyed to well. The prince looked at me scared as I inhaled each bit one by one. I could imagine the reaction, for I mean a person like me eating all this food would be scary.

I finally finished and laid my fork down. Every one applauded for me at the table and I laughed. For a strange group of wealthy classman, they sure seemed nice and not like some others I've seen. Our last king was cruel and strict and caused our high taxes. Our people will revolt soon if not lowered. I fear the worse by then.

"So Haruhi, you're enjoying your stay here I presume?" Prince Tamaki asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you. I thought I wouldn't like it here,"

"Well, it's not like you're a women pretending to be a man or anything. If you were, we'd have your head, but depends. I'm not like my father. I'll probably be nice, but it doesn't matter. We're all guys here,"

I looked around nervously and faked laughed. I really hope no one finds out. For that would be the end of me and this story altogether…

_**Chapter Three "Something Lurks Near"**_

**Author: Do to the fanfic contest, all of my story documents will be on one page, there for this will be very long and people will kill me. I do apologize to those readers and when the contest is over, I will make these separate again. So relax and enjoy.**

_**POV: Haruhi**_

"_My Dearest Haruhi,_

_I have received your letter and I fell awful about your situation. I know the price you'll pay if they found out and I know you can't simply leave. I'll strive on my own for a while, making ends meet. I was assigned to a new job that pays more, which is good. I get paid well for the job it offers. However; lately in Hill Shire the threat lurks nearer to us and we fear for the worst. We only know one thing. Some one has been walking through our little area and into the dark forest where it watches us closely. From the appearance of this man, we feel he is high society man with plenty of money. Maybe you know him. I did see him walk into our shop one day, he said little about himself, only wanting information on you. I told a lie and told him how great of a son you are to me. He seemed to take that in well and I was fortunate. I have to make this letter short now and I'll talk to you soon my dearest Haruhi._

_Love Daddy_

_Aka Ranka,"_

I read my father's letter and cried some what. Even through it's been week, I still miss him. He is my one and only parent I have left. The plague to my mother away when I was younger and because so, my father and I had to work harder to make up for the lost. I never went to school because of it and helped at home like society told me to do. Only hope my father does well. It's sad really. He ended up cross dressing to see how much of a better job he can get and in the end; he liked doing this for a living. I only laugh at him and tell him he should find a husband soon or people will call him a window. That's my father for you.

Lately we've been preparing for a dance. This is the biggest event Hill Shire has. However; they told me to not to come. It's just they don't feel I'm ready. Also, I haven't learned how to properly dance the waltz in the male accustoms. It's sad. I really wanted to come. I've dreamed of this moment when I was girl. I remember I was out on the dance floor, wearing a satin pink dress, my hair down in a bow, the little slippers dragging my feet and me, meeting my prince charming, staring at me and making me laugh. I only remember a small imagine of his appearance. He had blonde hair and the most wonderful eyes, a blue color with a purple tint inside them. This was the man-no not a man, but the person I want to spend my life with. It's too bad he isn't real. The closet thing is Prince Tamaki who is clearly a moron, I mean a donkey.

"Haruhi, can you come down here please? We have something special for you!!!!" That would be Prince Tamaki now calling me down stairs.

"I'm coming,"

I walked down the circling stair hall and into the main hall way of the castle. All six males stood in front of me with rather assuming eyes. Now what are they planning?

"HARUHI!!!!!" Tamaki said as he latched onto me.

"Get off!!!" I said, trying to break free. Even in an earlier time period he still acts like this.

He removed his body off mine and kept staring at me. His eye seemed…happy. What were they planning?

"Haruhi we decided since you can't come to the dance, you'll be apart of it. So we decided that you'll be the Knights dog for the night and serve all of guest whatever they like. I mean, you are a peasant and we can treat you like one, even in our home,"

"I hate you senpai…"

Then they handed me a special outfit all in white with small red linnning. It was another tunic, the popular trend of this time. They told me to try it on and come out when ready. I sighed and headed back to my room up the stairs and closed my door, then locked it.

I stared at it for some time. I feel so used, but then again I am a peasant and can't deny that. I removed my current outfit and put the new tunic on. I was a little tight, but when I put the bandages on, no one will tell my gender any way. I went back downstairs, down the stupid stair well and out to the idiots. Tamaki then latched onto me and I removed him.

"Hmm, seems it looks good on you Mr. Fujioka. You almost have that…what's the word…_feminine _look," Kyouya said as he fixed his glasses.

"_Is this trying to state I'm a female? He did see my father and he can lie easily in a letter. I've seen it too many times,"_

"Umm…thanks," I replied, sort of nervous.

"Well Haruhi, tonight you'll be busy. I suggest keeping that on for a while. You'll need to get used to it, I mean the material and stretch it out some. You'll be working back and forth and you will get breaks during which you may not come in the dance hall. Sorry, but we don't want our guests to see you, not yet at least. We want to train you some more so you'll be perfect at next year's dance!!!"

"But senpai…I want to go to this years dance!!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but as your prince I say no. Respect my rules or I'll have you locked in your room for the entire night," His eyes seemed serious and stern; I backed up and backed down. I didn't want to ruin my chance at least attending the dance.

"Yes sir," I said, looking down at the cobble stone floors.

"Now if you'll excuse us. Were going to practice in the dance hall. You may come if you like,"

"No thanks senpai. I'm going out for a while. I'll come back,"

I walked out of the room and dragged my feet. There was no way he'll see the me inside, I meant my feelings and not my gender. I think the obsessive power thing has taken his toll and now he only sees the wealthy side of life. I hate my life, both rich and poor. I get treated like I don't belong here and then on the other side I get treated for being a poor peasant girl! No one sees my personality on the inside.

I walked away from the castle and stumbled into a forest. I never realized where I was going till now. As I continued to walk, it got darker and darker. Smog surrounded me and the only thing I could make out was a small light ahead. I kept walking, hoping some one might be at that light.

"Hey, is any one there?" I called out.

The light seemed to move and started coming towards me. It was a small light and as it got closer, it became clearer. It swerved in and out and then it ran into my face.

"Hi there!" It said.

"Hmm, what? I don't…see anything,"

"Down here," It said again, rather a cute little charming voice.

"Where?"

"Here!"

I looked down to see a little faerie in front of me. She was small and glowing a bright golden light. Her eyes were pretty and blue, well; they had a purple tint to them, but still pretty.

"Oh, hi there. Sorry I didn't see you,"

"Reverse Harem!!!"

"WHAT!!!" I shouted. That little girl certainly didn't say harem, especially reverse harem.

"Book worm!"

"Umm…I think you have it wrong. You see…this is the wrong fanfic. This fanfic doesn't have that stuff and I'm not a book worm in this story,"

"Aww…no Shojo Manga?"

"Umm…manga wasn't invited during this time. The bible was!"

Then she started to cry and also started to hit me.

"I want Shojo Manga!!!"

"Umm...well I can't help you there. I'm just trying to find my way,"

"You're lost?"

"Kind of. Well, I'm just upset,"

"How come?" She asked with big cute adorable eyes.

"Well, Prince Tamaki won't allow me to go to this dance and I've always wanted to go to one since I was about your age. Now my dreams are ruin and they want me to serve at this party,"

"I'm sorry. I can make you feel better,"

"How? All you do is shine in people's faces. You can't do anything,"

"I can make you go to the dance and look pretty and make sure they let you in, but…"

"What but?"

"I WANT TO MEET THE PRINCE!!!!!!"

"Forget,"

She started to cry again and I just sat there and gave in. God, little kids at times.

"Alright, you can come,"

"Yay!!! I can get away from my mean brother. He's a wizard you know and he's been bad. He's been planning on taking over the castle not to far from here,"

"That's- what!?"

"Yep. He's been also talking to some stranger. I think he said his name was…Kyo,"

"Do you mean Kyouya?"

"Yep!"

"_Oh great. Now this turning to one of those main character's save the day shit. God I hate these stories,"_

"Can you tell me what they are planning?"

"Nope, Prince first then information later,"

"Fine. Then let's go,"

"Ok then. My name is Kirimi. What's yours?"

"Haruhi,"

"Oh, I heard about you. Kyouya is going to expose you to the world that you're a peasant girl and make you dead,"

"My life keeps getting worse by the second,"

With all that information, I sighed and began to think up a plan. Mean while, me and Kirimi began walking back to the castle. She said when we got there she'll make me pretty and dress me up. Sounds a lot like a Disney movie to me. You know, the girl who had bad step sisters and mother and than her guardian was a faerie who made her pretty and go to this dance where she meet prince charming and all that good stuff. Sound familiar? That's what it seems like for me. I am living a Disney story. Kill me now.

About an hour later, we arrived in front of Souh Castle where we stopped in a bushy area. Kirimi turned towards me and began flying around me, debating something. I stood there rather "eh" at this.

"Can you hurry up!!??"

"Give me a second. I got it!"

With a little flick, something golden surrounded me and then I was in a white dress with red lining, like that tunic I had on, but better. I even had a bow on my dress, in the back and white slippers. She also handed me a mask in case I wanted it, then again this was a masked event so I will need it. It was a simple butter fly mask with red jewels in them. The mask too was white and hides the top of my face.

"You see, you look pretty,"

"Wow thanks. Now what about you? You can't walk in there as a faerie and you can't walk in there as a three year old. Just think about it,"

"I have it covered,"

Suddenly she transformed and grew to about my height. She also looked older and her outfit changed quickly. She was wearing a pink dress and white lining. It was more of v-neck neck like style. Her hair was longer and not in pink tails, but just swung back and her glowing also faded, but her magic was in a small necklace made of pure solid gold and shaped into a heart.

"You see. I have things all planed out. Now, this will end at midnight which gives you about three hours to do whatever. Ok?"

I nodded and then she smiled. She took my hand and dragged me in. The guards standing there looked at us funny.

"Name?" One asked.

"Kirimi and Haruhi," Kirimi replied excited.

"Last name?" The other guard said.

"Fujioka," I replied.

The guard checked the list and allowed both of us to enter. We walked in and large groups of people chatted about, drinking, eating and having fun. Kirimi took off and headed some where, probably to locate Tamaki. I sighed and walked around the castle.

"_This place is just how I pictured it. Large, pretty and above all to excellent standards. I wonder where my friends are."_

I walked on and found the dance hall. Music played and ladies sat on the sie lines, waiting for some one to grab there hand and dance. The lights loomed over the room and made the dance hall welcoming and perfect. Fine craftsmanship was putt into this one room and the music tied in perfectly with this room. You can even see the tiny details engraved in the wall. It was that perfect.

I stood, like an idiot when something bumped into me.

"I'm sorry-"

I turned and there was Prince Tamaki looking at me. His face…was turning red. This is the first.

"No, it's ok. I'm used to it,"

He bowed down in front of me and let his arm out.

"My name is Souh Tamaki and yours?"

"Fujioka Haruhi," I said and bowed in front of him.

"Strange, I know a gentle man with that exact same name. You two must belated some how," He laughed and took my hand walked me out onto the dance floor.

"You know something,"

"Hmm?" He turned to face me.

"This night…seems almost perfect don't you think?"

"It sure does,"

Suddenly a new song played and he took my hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

"I'd love to,"

Now it was me and my senpai, moving to harmony. His eyes gazed into mine and mine gazed into his. He looked charming tonight and acted like a gentle man instead of an donkey I know when I'm the guy Haruhi. I like this Tamaki a lot. I don't think it's even like. No, it's more like love. Yes…love.

"Haruhi, are you alright? You seem to be crying,"

I hadn't noticed, but tears came pouring down my cheek and I whipped them quickly.

"I'm fine. I just feel happy is all,"

"It's the gentle man's touch my lady. That's what I do, make every lady happy, but most importantly…you,"

I blushed after that comment. This can't be happening to me. I can't be falling in love with him. No, it's just not real. The man of my dreams was- exactly like him. I…love Tamaki. The person who I dreamed of was him and it was him all along. If only I could tell him, if only I could. I can't tell him I'm a poor peasant girl and I can't tell him I'm the guy he hangs out with who is a peasant girl! Life isn't fair!! I found the perfect person for me and I can't have him because of the way I was brought up! I hate my life!!

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked.

I then snapped back to reality and saw he was still next to me, dancing slowly.

"I'm fine. Can we leave the area? I want to have a private conversation if you don't mind,"

He nodded and right as the song ended. He took my hand and lead me to a balcony where it was quite and peaceful. The roses surrounded the balcony and lead straight down into the garden where I first walked through. The lights made this area perfect and romantic for any one. He turned to face me and whipped my tears away again.

"You seem to be crying. Is there something wrong? Be honest with me Haruhi,"

I stopped crying and sighed.

"I don't want this night to be over. When I go back, this night will be like a dream. Nothing will be the same after this night. You have to understand. I'm not from this life style. I grew up living a hard and cruel life. I shouldn't even be here. I'm a peasant. A peasant girl picking up potatoes for a living,"

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I understand your pain. Before I came here, I suffered my own pain. You're the only one who will know this and you must not tell any one,"

I nodded at him and he continued to speak in his charming and now sadden life.

"Before I came here, I was living with my peasant mother in France. She too suffered like you were, but things turned ugly. The plague was spreading into our country and she didn't want me to suffer it. By the time I was fourteen and the plague had reached our country, she gave me a choice. She said I could live my with my father and grandmother and live a wealthy life or stay here and endure hardships. I so wanted to stay there, but my grandmother told me I couldn't and that I needed to be the next king of Hill Shire. Just after I left France, my mother died. They plague took her and killed her. Now I'm forced to remember her with memories and burnt pictures. I know how you feel Haruhi. You worked so hard and want one thing in life, to be happy. The truth is, I never thought I'd fall in love with such a pretty peasant girl in my entire life. Haruhi, I'm going to make your night and my night last forever. I will give you something special and real and when you leave here tonight, never forget me. Alright?"

I cried some more and nodded. He reached toward me and leaned in. I went for it as well. The moonlight was perfect for this scene. It loom over us, made us a perfect harmony. His warm body touched mine and my warm body touched his. Our lips meet and paused. His eyes looked at me and I looked at his, we were both ready for this moment. Then at the last decision, our lips touched and felt warm. His lips were colder than mine, but he seemed to not care. I felt happy for once and now, I knew who I loved. I loved…Prince Tamaki Souh, the next king of Hill Shire.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and moved away from him. I jumped down from the balcony and landed on my two feet.

"Haruhi! Where are you going!?"

"I'm sorry senpai. I have to go. I have to go!"

"Can I have something to remember you by?"

I threw my mask up to him and ran off. I started to cry and headed over by my room. The clock struck midnight and there was nothing I could do. So when the dress faded and the shoes turned back to my boots, I sat there, outside, crying the night out only hoping…he would come see and hug me. My Tamaki…

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
